Amorous Moment
by PlutonaDewade
Summary: Summary: One day, Severus Snape, puts a stop to another fight between Potter and Malfoy. Removing points and giving the Gryffindor boy a detention, he never expect the Potter brat to show up drunk just to cry all over him confessing his homosexuality and his broken relationship with Draco.
1. The Fight

Amorous Moment

Disclaimer: these are not my characters. This is my way of trying to write a response to a challenge. This is slash. If you don't like guy on guy don't read but it wont be too graphic. I'm going for Snarry mostly but there will be past Drarry too…

"Why don't you listen to the mudblood and piss off Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he walked towards the entrance of the potions classroom, "Wouldn't want to lose any more points for Gryffindor today, would you?" Harry, forgetting that he was a wizard, jumped at Malfoy punching him directly in the face. Malfoy staggered a little and viciously kicked Harry in the stomach. Then the fight was on. They were punches and kicks and even a few bites that when Professor Snape finally broke them up, they both looked like they had been attacked by the rest of the school.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled glaring at the two. Harry knew that it didn't matter that Malfoy had provoked him so he stayed quiet. Malfoy sang like a canary, "He started it, punching me in the face." A few Slytherins nodded their heads saying that Harry had hit first

"Potter! That will be 100 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight. 8 sharp." Harry only nodded.

8 came too soon for Severus' liking. He wished that he hadn't told the Potter brat that the detention would be served with him but Filch was busy tonight. The clock sounded and a loud knocking came from the door. 'At least he is on time.' Severus thought flicking his wand at the door to open it. Expecting to see Potter annoyed or even scared he turned with scathing remarks just waiting to be said. What he saw he most certainly did not expect.

Harry Potter was standing at his classroom door with a bottle of Firewhisky, half gone, and his cloths were askew. He was completely drunk. Harry walked in to the classroom and sat down in the front seat. He took a long gulp from the bottle than, looking at the bottle for a moment, offered it to Severus.


	2. Detention?

Severus opened his mouth to yell at Potter but an annoying sound was heard instead. Looking at Potter, he noticed his face was scrunched up and was now holding on to the bottle like it was a life line. The sound was him crying. No it was worse than crying, more like the sound a baby makes. Severus was furious, "Stop that Potter! You stop that infernal noise right now!" the sound stopped and harry looked up through his hair at Snape, "I hate this." He whispered. Severus almost hadn't heard him.

"Hate what Mr. Potter?" as soon as the words left his mouth Severus had regretted them. 'This is Potter.' He thought. 'let him wallow.'

Harry sniffed loudly and hic-uped, "Being gay. I hate it. And now he rubs it in my face. But that's not fair. He's gay too right? I should rub it in his face. See how he likes it. What's wrong with me? I…I'm…" now harry just looked at the bottle again. He started giggling, "I'm drunk."

Severus was not sure what to do. Harry Potter was…gay and currently laughing at his own stupidity in front of him. 'WTF?' he walked over to Potter and snatched the bottle out of his hands.


	3. kiss

Author's not: sorry my chapters are so short. I have to work from the library because my laptop died. I'll try to make them longer.

Severus placed the bottle on the desk as far away from the laughing teen as he could without bring Potter' attention back to it. '_I should call Dumbledore_' he thought looking over to the fireplace. In fact he had even started walking to it when he was jumped from behind. Losing balance, he fell forward landing hard on the stone floor.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing Potter?" he yelled trying to remove him from the floor. The boy didn't let go. He mumbled something under his breath. Severus turned his body so that he was on his side trying to think about the fact that Harry Potter was…spooning him, "What did you say? Speak up and kindly REMOVE YOURSELF!"

Normally that would have scared any one away from the potions master but it seemed to make Potter tighten his grip, "Love me?"

'_What?_' Severus thought wondering if he had miss heard. Potter turned Snape over so he was looking at him.

"Love me." it was no longer a question. Snape froze not noticing that the distance between them was closing. Suddenly there were lips upon his. When harry '_harry?_' stopped Severus froze, shocked by Harry's utter audacity. After a few seconds, he'd pulled away, and then glared at his recalcitrant student.

Severus jumped out of Harry' reach, pulled himself off the floor and strode to the other side of the room. Harry stood up swaying a little. "Professor?"

"Get out!" Severus needed Harry '_still with the harry?_' out of his presence to get a grip on everything, "I said GET OUT!" the boy flinched and ran out of the door, slamming it behind him. Severus took a look at the bottle he had confiscated, picked it up, and downed it.

Harry sat up in bed. His head was pounding and his mouth felt so dry it could have been cotton. He looked at his clock. *7:39* "Shit!" he jumped out of bed and landed promptly on the floor. Groaning, he crawled to the bathroom and stood up at the counter. The mirror showed a seventeen year old boy with a massive hangover. Sighing he tried to remember the events of yesterday.

He remembered getting the bottle out of his trunk after Ron had left for his date with Pavarti. He remembered wandering down to the kitchens to get some food from Dobby. He remembered. "OH god!" he remembered he had gone to his detention drunk. '_Snape is going to kill me'_ he thought. Racking his brain trying to remember what he had done while inebriated he turned on the shower. After taking his shower he felt a bit better but still had no idea what had happened in the dungeons. '_I hope I didn't do anything too bad_'. It had been two years since he realized he was gay and one year since he realized he was in love with his evil git of a potions master. He had dated Draco for a while but that turned out bad when Draco said he was sticking with girls. Since then he had tried to make Harry's life a living hell. Hence the drinking. What was worse was that his first class was Potions. Steeling himself for the storm coming he got dressed and left his room.


	4. Finally

As harry walks in to the Potions classroom, he keeps his head down hoping that his professor won't notice. Though he feels a strong gaze on him no one says anything. Harry sat down, staring at his hands on the table and slowly looked up. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk and he was staring right at him. '_Fuck_' he thought and thought he saw a glimmer of a smirk from Snape. Ron sat down next to him and after a min asked, "Why is Snape looking at you like that?" harry just shook his head. Snape stood up and pointing to the board behind proceeded to explain the assignment. Harry got to work hoping he didn't give Snape cause to single him out.

Thirty minutes in to class harry got to a point where he could stop and look around. First thing he noticed was that Hermione' potion was a light green where his was a dark olive green. Snape was now going around the room. He was now at Neville and was only three people away from him. Harry thought if he added some powered dragon nail it would make the potion lighter but

BOOM

Harry' cauldron and potion exploded and covered him and his table, including Ron, with the icky green liquid. Harry didn't have time to think before he was being yelled at by Snape. Ron while trying to get away had hit his head and was walking to the infirmary.

"Everyone get out!" Snape yelled, "Except you Potter!"

Harry tried to get some of the green goop from his hair. '_At least it was still early enough not to hurt me_' he thought. After the last person left Snape turned his wand on harry. For a moment harry was worried that he was going to be hexed or worse killed but a second later the feeling of goop was gone. He looked down and found himself cleaned. "Thank you sir." harry looked back up at Snape. '_Even angry he looks good_' hoping he wasn't blushing.

Snape glared at him, "What did you do Potter?" pointing at what used to be a cauldron. Harry bowed his head but Snape walked over to him, "Look at me when you speak to me." Snape lifted his chin. The feeling of Snape touching him brought back the memories from last night and his eyes got big. Snape removed his hand and looked hard at harry. Snape delved in to his mind and saw last night folding out in harry' mind. He could feel harry' love as he watched himself being kissed. He felt the pain when harry was pushed away and yelled at to leave. And now he felt the fear at being rejected. Leaving harry' mind he saw the boy '_Man_' in front of him vulnerable, waiting for a reaction.

Snape didn't know when it had happened but he had grown fond of Harry even to the point of wanting to see where it could go. Snape reached out for Harry' chin once more and tilted his head up. Snape closed the distance and kissed harry.

It was soft at first than once harry responded, turned into a battle that Snape won of course. Snape pulled Harry closer to him feeling his heart racing. The last thought harry had was '_Damn he is a good kisser._'


End file.
